


strings

by kittensun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, band!tbz, guitarist!sunwoo, pianist!haknyeon, slightly based on 2gether the series
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensun/pseuds/kittensun
Summary: satu kali, minta tolong sunwoo dengan tugas matematikanya, oke lah. dua kali, minta tolong sunwoo jadi narasumber paper dengan topik sepakbola (yang sunwoo yakin seratus persen kalau topiknya itu disengaja), oke juga. oke-oke saja karena keduanya memang hal yang dikuasai sunwoo. tapi kali ini, minta tolong diajari gitar untuk tugas musik?
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	strings

_“please...”_ haknyeon memohon. ia tahu, kalau sudah begini sunwoo tidak bisa menolaknya. tapi _tidak kali ini,_ pikir sunwoo.

satu kali, minta tolong sunwoo dengan tugas matematikanya, oke lah. dua kali, minta tolong sunwoo jadi narasumber paper dengan topik sepakbola (yang sunwoo yakin seratus persen kalau topiknya itu _disengaja),_ oke juga. oke-oke saja karena keduanya memang hal yang dikuasai sunwoo. tapi kali ini, minta tolong diajari _gitar_ untuk tugas musik?

“kamu kan bisa main piano,” potong sunwoo, tanpa menggubris haknyeon yang masih memohon-mohon di sampingnya.

“ya itu kan piano,” kata haknyeon lagi, kali ini mencari pembelaan. “kali ini aku mau main gitar,”

sunwoo berdecak, fokusnya tidak terlepas dari nintendo switch di genggamannya. “kalo mau belajar gitar ya minta ajarin siapa kek, kak jacob gitu,”

“beda!”

_apanya yang beda,_ gumam sunwoo lagi. “udah aku bilang, kamu kan bisa main piano. when's the due date?”

haknyeon tampak menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. “umm, two weeks?”

“you won't make it, idiot,” jidat haknyeon ditoyor. “just... stick with piano,”

haknyeon menghela nafas. mungkin ya, mungkin, minta tolong dengan tugas matematika dan narasumber paper memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding minta diajarkan gitar. karena kedua hal tersebut tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya sendiri. ia hanya _butuh sunwoo,_ itu saja.

tapi ya apa salahnya, sih, minta diajari gitar oleh gitaris band music club sekolah? toh, ia memang _ahli di bidangnya._

“besides,” sunwoo meletakkan nintendo switch itu di atas meja, “let's say that i decided to teach you and you made it in less than two weeks,” jemarinya meliuk-liuk, ciri khas sunwoo ketika sedang berbicara. “kamu pikir kamu bisa dapet nilai A?”

“uuhhh,” sunwoo ada benarnya juga. haknyeon juga tahu diri, pada dasarnya ia memang _slow learner._

“see?” kata sunwoo lagi. “and i'm not good with teaching someone, kalau kamu masih ngotot belajar gitar buat tugas musik itu, then it's up to you. go find someone that's good with both playing and teaching guitar,”

“like who? kak jacob?”

sunwoo mengedikkan bahu. “i don't know, never heard of him teaching someone, tho.”

karena jujur, bukannya sunwoo tidak mau, tapi ia takut _jatuh_ lebih dalam lagi.

“YOU'RE WHAT?!” seru hyunjae, kemudian lelaki itu tersedak smoothie mangga yang sedang diminumnya. haknyeon kaget, lalu membantu laki-laki itu menepuk punggungnya pelan sampai batuknya terhenti.

“please,” lagi-lagi haknyeon memohon, tapi tidak seperti sunwoo, kakak kelasnya—yang juga sepupunya sendiri itu tidak akan mudah jatuh kepada nada memelasnya. “can you help me this one time?”

“this one time this one time kepala lu kopong,” jawab yang lebih tua. “i'm done helping you with these sunwoo shits!”

memang bukan kali ini saja sepupunya itu dimintai tolong perihal urusan sunwoo ini. pr matematika, narasumber paper, bahkan mengetahui jadwal latihan band pun, semuanya tidak akan kejadian kalau tanpa campur tangan hyunjae. makanya, menurut haknyeon, mungkin minta tolong sekali lagi nggak akan masalah.

tapi ya, _what haknyeon wants, what haknyeon gets._ “i know you're classmates with kak jacob, please, aku cuma minta tolong biar kak jacob nolak tawaran aku buat ngajarin aku gitar,”

hyunjae berdecak. “biar kamu bisa diajarin gitar sama sunwoo, gitu?” kemudian sepupunya itu mengangguk heboh. “you know, at this rate, that sunwoo guy is already know that you're into him,” lanjutnya.

“oh, he is.”

nggak terang-terangan, memang. sejauh ini memang cuma hyunjae yang _diberi tahu,_ tapi semua orang yang melihat gelagat haknyeon selama ini pasti tahu.

so, there he is. ditemani hyunjae, sore itu haknyeon mendatangi ruang musik sepulang sekolah. anak-anak band terlihat sedang pemanasan sebelum memulai lathan untuk kompetisi musik bulan depan. jacob sedang menyambungkan kabel ke pengeras suara; kevin, pianis mereka, sedang memainkan _fur elise;_ sangyeon, basis, baru mengeluarkan bass-nya dari tempatnya; hyunjoon, drummer sekaligus teman sekelas haknyeon, sedang melemaskan pergelangan tangannya; dan _sunwoo,_

“what the hell are you doing here?”

belum sempat haknyeon membuka mulut, jacob langsung memotongnya, “oh, haknyeon! sori banget kamu jadi repot-repot nyamperin kesini,” sebelah matanya mengedip kepada sepupu haknyeon.

“that's okay, kak!”

_ah,_ sunwoo mengerti sekarang.

“jadi gini,” jacob membuka suara, hyunjae langsung komat kamit dalam hati, “aku nggak bisa ajarin kamu... _uh..._ gitar...”

rasanya haknyeon mau teriak. _padahal jelas-jelas itu rencananya sendiri._ “oh, gitu ya kak...”

“yup, the practical exam is coming soon and we also need to prepare for the competition next month,” jelasnya. alasan yang cukup logis untuk jacob menolak tawaran haknyeon. “anyway, is that okay if i recommend some people? to teach you guitar, i mean...”

“oh, boleh, kak. siapa?”

_perasaan gue nggak enak,_ gumam sunwoo.

“sunwoo,”

_kan._

“you're free, right?”

mana mungkin sunwoo pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan jacob. “ahaha, yeah,”

“then that's good,” kata jacob lagi. “kenapa kamu nggak minta ajarin sunwoo aja dari awal? he's your best friend, anyway,”

haknyeon menghela nafas. “well, i tried, but—”

“we'll start tomorrow,” potong sunwoo.

“huh?”

“i said,” ulangnya, “we'll start tomorrow.”

rasanya haknyeon mau terjun dari lantai 27.

dan _ketiga kalinya,_ sunwoo kembali terjatuh dalam permohonan haknyeon. dan mungkin, mungkin... kali ini jatuhnya lebih dalam lagi. karena mungkin, yang kali ini, hatinya ikutan jatuh. _mungkin,_ benteng pertahanannnya yang selama ini ditahannya kuat-kuat ikut terjatuh pula.

masih banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang harus dihadapinya tiap kali ia terjatuh dalam permohonan haknyeon.

uhhh, ia harap latihan band hari ini cepat selesai.

kalau saja jantungnya bisa berbicara, pasti organ itu sudah meronta-ronta sejak sore tadi. _stop mikirin sunwoo-sunwoo sialan itu!_ bahkan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan, tetapi seluruh sel-sel di tubuhnya masih saja, _sunwoo, sunwoo, sunwoo._

_the hell,_ bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri.

kalau ditanya sejak kapan, ia pun tidak bisa jawab. tiba-tiba saja, jantungnya berdebar ketika berdesakan dengan sunwoo di bus sepulang sekolah. entah mengapa, tangannya bergetar ketika meraih sehelai daun gugur yang tersangkut di pucuk kepala sunwoo. _ia sendiri tidak tahu, kadang membayangkan wajah sahabatnya itu saja bisa membuatnya terjaga hingga tengah malam._

awalnya haknyeon menolak. denial parah. mengutuk dirinya sendiri, jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. takut kalau suatu hari perasaannya malah merusak persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sejak di bangku sekolah dasar.

tapi lama kelamaan, biarlah. biar saja perasaan itu tumbuh sendiri. _nanti juga hilang sendiri,_ pikirnya tempo hari.

persetan dengan hilang sendiri. perasaannya justru semakin nyata, semakin menampakkan dirinya. lewat hal-hal kecil yang menurut sang empunya perasaan justru hal biasa, tapi mungkin membuat orang lain yang melihatnya berpikir, _“lo naksir sama sunwoo ya?”_ lewat hal-hal kecil yang juga membuat sunwoo berpikir, _“lah tumben?”_

awalnya memang iya, kok tumben. tapi lama kelamaan sunwoo luluh. _“please...”_ dan satu kata magis keluar dari bilah bibir sahabatnya itu, maka apapun yang diminta langsung ia kabulkan. satu kata magis keluar dari bilah bibir sahabatnya itu, maka ia pun _terjatuh,_ merobohkan benteng pertahanan perasaan yang susah-susah dibangunnya.

karena sunwoo sadar; tidak cuma dirinya, dan tidak cuma haknyeon yang susah-susah membangun benteng tetapi ujung-ujungnya roboh juga.

ah, besok sore cepatlah datang!

“haknyeon!” yang dipanggil bersumpah jantungnya loncat ke dengkul begitu mendengar suara sahabatnya memanggil dari pintu kelasnya. “bareng, nggak?”

haknyeon gila kalau nolak. “ya bareng, lah...”

“yaudah aku tungguin di ruang musik ya, ngambil gitar dulu.”

“eh, bentar!” haknyeon langsung buru-buru masukin tempat pensilnya ke ransel, lalu lari menuju sahabatnya yang masih bersandar di ambang pintu kelas. “bareng aja kesananya, biar sekalian,”

beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah berjalan beriringan menuju ruang musik, dengan sunwoo yang bersusah payah menahan senyumannya. “pengen banget bareng sama aku apa gimana?”

“ih!” kemudian lengan sunwoo dihadiahi tonjokan ringan. “emang kamu ngapain ke ruang musik dulu?”

“i've already told you, ambil gitar,”

“iya gitar buat apa? kan ini udah ada gitar,” tanya haknyeon lagi sambil menunjuk gitar yang dibawa sunwoo di punggungnya dengan nada yang, _astaga lucu banget,_ kata sunwoo dalam hati.

“ya buat kamu belajar gitar lah, masa pake gitar aku,” haknyeon tertawa lagi. “aku protektif banget sama gitar aku, tau!”

kemudian mereka sampai di depan ruang musik yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelas haknyeon. setelah membuka kunci ruangan itu (jangan tanya kenapa sunwoo bisa punya kunci gandanya), yang lebih tinggi mempersilakan haknyeon untuk masuk dengan gestur _like a gentleman._

haknyeon mendengus, kemudian berkata, “sama gitar aja protektif, gimana sama pacar?”

sunwoo mendengarnya cuma senyum ketus.

_haha, pacar katanya._

perjalanan cukup panjang ke rumah haknyeon—yang hanya berbeda satu blok dari rumahnya—dihabiskan dengan memikirkan kata-kata haknyeon tadi di ruang musik sambil menjaga keseimbangan berdiri berdesakan sepanjang jalan di dalam bus. sementara sahabatnya sudah berpindah posisi sejak dua halte yang lalu, sama-sama berdiri dan menggendong tas besar berisi gitar di balik punggung.

bahkan sampai di halte tujuan, sunwoo masih memikirkan kata-kata itu. kalau bukan haknyeon menepuk bahunya, mungkin ia akan terbawa ke terminal akhir.

_gak ada pacar-pacar. we're bestfriends._

“wrong.”

“that's not a c chord, idiot.”

“jari tengahnya di senar yang satu lagi, you panini head.”

haknyeon mau nangis. berkali-kali ia terbayang wajah hyunjoon yang kemarin sore mentertawakannya di ruang musik, _sunwoo tuh galak kalau urusan musik-musikan,_ kata teman sekelasnya itu. haknyeon mana tahu kalau ternyata sunwoo se-strict ini. pantas saja, meskipun termasuk yang termuda di band, tapi anak itu adalah anggota yang paling disegani.

“aku nggak ngerti, posisi jari kamu udah bener but there's something wrong with the sound. it doesn't sounds like a c chord at all. suaranya fals,”

“ng-nggak enak...” kata haknyeon pelan. senarnya, maksudnya. dan ia yakin sahabatnya itu tidak mendengar keluhannya.

“press your fingers harder to the strings.”

lalu haknyeon mencobanya lagi. dan suara familiar dari kord c akhirnya keluar, tapi setelahnya ia meringis. sakit. salahkan jiwa protektif sunwoo, gitar yang dibawanya dari ruang musik itu ternyata gitar lama dan jarang dimainkan, makanya senarnya sampai keras.

“what's wrong?”

haknyeon mengacungkan ujung jari-jarinya yang kemerahan. “sakit... the strings are too rough...”

sunwoo berdecak, kemudian tangannya kembali memetik kord yang sama dari gitar pribadinya. “ya gitar emang kayak gini, bodoh. nih kayak gini nih, ini baru kord c,” katanya. “11 days? how can you learn how to play guitar in 11 days if you're this bad?”

_uh, that's too harsh._

“aku udah bilang, main piano aja. i know you're a great pianist. nyusahin diri sendiri kan kalau kayak gini.”

sepuluh detik, dua puluh detik, tidak ada balasan dari haknyeon. tidak ada pula suara petikan senar dari jemarinya.

“hey,” dan haknyeon terisak. isakannya makin kencang ketika salah satu tangan sahabatnya itu menyentuh bahunya. “hey, what's wrong? am i too harsh?”

_pake nanya,_ gumam haknyeon dalam hati ketika tangisannya pecah.

haknyeon and his fragile heart.

“oh my god, oh my god i'm sorry,” buru-buru tubuh bergetar itu direngkuh. “haknyeon, hey, i'm so sorry... you know i didn't really meant that, right?”

sekali lagi, sekali lagi sunwoo dibuat _jatuh_ oleh haknyeon, _pada haknyeon,_ meski kali ini bukan karena permohonannya.

“what?”

“lo yang _what,”_ kali ini sunwoo dan hyunjoon sedang saling adu nyolot di depan kelasnya hyunjoon. “lo ngapain kesini?”

“gue? gue diseret sama ini bocah,” jawab eric nimbrung. anak blasteran itu teman sekelasnya sunwoo, kebetulan akrab juga sama hyunjoon karena satu klub baseball tahun lalu.

sunwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, memindai seisi kelas. “haknyeon mana?”

“lo jauh-jauh kesini cuma nyariin haknyeon?” sunwoo mengangguk pelan. hyunjoon melipat lengannya, lalu bersandar pada kusen pintu. “lo apain bocahnya waktu itu?”

“not your business,” jawabnya.

“he's not coming today. and yesterday. i don't know why, tapi katanya sakit. gak bilang sakit apaan, gue sih curiga sakit hati.”

sunwoo mengkerutkan dahi. “hah?”

“hah heh hoh kek tukang keong lu,” potong si bule depok.

“gue tau lo dua hari yang lalu kelar latihan ngajarin haknyeon main gitar, kan?” lanjut si anak beranting panjang itu. “was he okay?”

_he's not..._

“well, last night he messaged me. he said he's not feeling well, minta diizinin gak masuk hari ini sama kemarin,” hyunjoon memang ketua kelas, makanya anak-anak sering nitip izin ke dia. “and i thought something must've been happened with _you,”_

semuanya diam, dan sunwoo tampak berpikir, pandangannya kosong. lalu kemudian hyunjoon melanjutkan lagi, “and where were you yesterday?”

“i thought he came yesterday?” jawab sunwoo jujur. “emang nggak nyariin gue kayak biasanya, tapi gue pikir dia emang lagi nggak mau liat gue aja,”

eric langsung menggeleng heboh. “bisa-bisanya lo gak tau apa-apa tentang haknyeon? it's been two days, for fuck's sake. i thought you're bestfriends!”

“we are! don't doubt me!” sunwoo gigit jari. perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. bisa-bisanya perkataannya yang asal ceplos sore itu berujung _seperti ini._ ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

eric mencondongkan tubuhnya pada si ketua kelas, lalu berbisik, “taruhan goceng sama gua, it must be his fault,”

“jangankan goceng,” jawab hyunjoon tidak kalah pelannya, “mau ajak taruhan mobil bokap gua juga gua yakin seribu persen it's his fault,”

buru-buru sunwoo mencari hyunjae di salah satu kelas di deretan kelas duabelas, berniat menanyakan kabar sepupunya itu. dan benar, sama seperti yang hyunjoon bilang,

“anaknya nggak enak badan,” jelas hyunjae.

“kemarin juga?”

“ya menurut kamu kalau dua hari nggak masuk sekolah karena sakit terus sehari sebelumnya kenapa? liburan ke bangkok?”

sunwoo memutar bola matanya jengkel. “dia emang nggak cerita, kak?”

“nope,” hyunjae menggeleng. “his mum is the one who told me by a phonecall last night,”

“ah okay, i see,”

kemudian sunwoo terdiam ketika juyeon, ketua klub basket (yang juga primadona sekolah, entahlah, semua perempuan di sekolah seperti berlomba-lomba menjadi pacar cowok tinggi yang ternyata diketahui jomblo seumur hidup itu), menghampiri hyunjae dan mengingkatkannya jadwal latihan nanti sore, lalu kemudian berlalu.

hyunjae berdehem. “you need to talk to him, i think.”

kan. semua orang nyuruh ngomong. gak usah dikasih tau juga sunwoo tau, kali.

“i know haknyeon. he's not someone who gets sick easily. aku rasa kamu juga tau,”

sunwoo mengangguk pelan.

“but he's an idiot when he _fell in love,”_ lanjutnya.

kemudian sunwoo mengangguk lagi, sebelum akhirnya tersadar, _he... what?_

“nggak ada.”

“haknyeon, _please,_ let me in...”

terhitung sudah sepuluh menit sunwoo di depan pintu kamar sahabatnya, memanggil-manggil nama haknyeon pasrah. dan yang dipanggil tidak beranjak, masih bersembunyi di balik selimut hangatnya, enggan menemui _orang itu._

“i've told you that i'm not feeling well,” kata haknyeon lagi, kali ini sedikit berteriak. “just freaking go home, or go back to school. i know you're skipping the band practice!”

setelah kejadian tadi di kelas, sunwoo bilang ke hyunjoon kalau sore nanti ia tidak bisa ikut latihan band seperti biasa, kemudian dijawab makian oleh anak bertampang preman itu. jelas, hyunjoon membela haknyeon. skip latihan band satu-dua kali nggak masalah, yang masalah itu justru kalau masalah haknyeon ini jadi melebar ke mana-mana.

“i'm the band's leader!” ada jeda panjang sebelum sunwoo menghela nafas. “i'm sorry i raised my voice... just... please let me in...”

terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. rupanya haknyeon luluh juga. “why?” suaranya persis di balik pintu.

“i... i can't bear not seeing your face for a whole day... and now it's been two days...”

haknyeon diam, menunggu sunwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

“i miss you... and i'm sorry... for yesterday...”

kemudian pintu itu terbuka, dan haknyeon langsung menyambar tubuh sunwoo dengan pelukan hangat.

dan sunwoo makin _jatuh._

“jadi kita mulai sekarang?” tanya haknyeon tiba-tiba, wajahnya masih terbenam di bahu yang lebih tinggi.

“mulai apa?”

haknyeon melepas pelukannya, lalu menunjuk gitar tua yang masih bersandar di meja belajarnya. “the guitar lesson,” katanya.

“oooohh,” rupanya sunwoo berpikir yang lain, lalu tertawa garing. _nggak secepet itu, kali._ kemudian ia menggeleng karena bisa-bisanya malah mikir kesana. “kamu serius mau langsung mulai?”

“yeah,” jawab haknyeon riang, sekarang bocahnya sudah duduk di pinggir kasur dengan gitar di pangkuannya. aneh, perasaan tadi masih mellow-mellow nggak mau ketemu. “sini cepetan, ngapain diem di pintu doang?”

jadi sunwoo pun mendekat, memutar kursi meja belajar haknyeon supaya ia bisa duduk disana sambil melihat sahabatnya. “so, have you try it?”

haknyeon menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu menjawab malu-malu, “well, i tried... and i think i've mastered the c chord...”

“really?” _ini anak, dua hari ngilang ternyata malah belajar sendiri,_ gumam sunwoo. kemudian ia menginstruksikan haknyeon untuk mencoba kord c yang katanya sudah dikuasainya. “mana coba, mau liat,”

lalu haknyeon menuruti permintaan sahabatnya itu. benar saja, petikannya jelas dan tidak fals seperti dua hari yang lalu. “how's it?”

sunwoo mengangguk setuju. “you're great, tapi emangnya nggak sakit pake gitar itu? i know that guitar's string is stiff, tho,”

_kenapa baru ngomong sekarang,_ gerutu haknyeon. “ya sakit... but i'm okay now since i've already figured out how hard should i press, etc...”

hah, tega banget. sunwoo baru kepikiran sekarang kalau dia tega pada sahabatnya. sudah tahu anaknya pemula dan slow learner, malah dikasih gitar tua. bukannya dikasih pinjam gitar kesayangannya. padahal gitar itu masih terhitung baru, senarnya enteng dan sudah di stem se-enak mungkin, bodinya super mulus, bisa langsung dicolok pula.

jangan deng, haknyeon nggak boleh nyentuh gitar pribadinya. _tapi kasihan._

sunwoo menghela nafas ringan. “yaudah besok kita latihan pake gitar aku aja,”

dan setelah itu semuanya lancar. keesokan harinya, haknyeon ikut sunwoo latihan band (dan ia menemukan fakta kalau jacob dan kevin _berpacaran),_ meskipun sunwoo izin hanya latihan sampai pukul 3 sore karena harus mengajari sahabatnya itu lagi.

kali ini mereka latihan di rumah sunwoo yang jaraknya hanya butuh waktu 5 menit berjalan kaki dari rumah haknyeon, tepatnya di kamar bernuansa biru dongker dengan hiasan poster album art dari band-band favoritnya di dinding. dan sekarang mereka berdua duduk sila di lantai parket berlapis karpet berwarna kelabu muda.

“you know, you're not as slow learner as i thought,” puji sunwoo setelah sahabatnya berhasil mempelajari kord baru, kord f.

yang dipuji hanya tersenyum tipis. “thanks to you guitar, i guess,”

sunwoo hanya berharap sahabatnya itu tidak menelisik gitarnya lebih dalam. “haha, ya iyalah, gitar mahal,” jawab sunwoo.

“najis sombong amat,”

“btw, kamu mau nyanyi lagu apa buat tugas musik itu?”

haknyeon tampak berpikir. “i haven't think about it... yet...” lalu sahabatnya menepok jidat. “tapi aku kepikiran nyanyi lagunya bruno mars!”

“tiba-tiba bruno mars,” kata sunwoo, lalu pindah posisi, naik ke atas bean bag. “lagu bruno mars yang mana?”

“just the way you are.”

oke, sunwoo mulai kegeeran. badannya bergerak gelisah dan wajahnya setengah mati menahan senyum. no no no, dia harus fokus. “udah tau chordnya?”

“yyyep,” sahabatnya itu menjawab yakin. “c, f, am. only those three chords. easy, right?”

“wait, what? jadi kamu pilih just the way you are karena chordnya gampang?”

“of course, then what else?”

lalu sunwoo tertawa.

“what the actual fuck, kim sunwoo?!” kata hyunjoon tiba-tiba.

sunwoo yang sedang meminum coca cola tanpa sadar itu langsuk tersedak. “what the actual fuck, heo hyunjoon?!” balasnya sambil menyeka bekas muncratan coca cola di mejanya.

hyunjoon hanya menggeleng, lalu melirik haknyeon sekilas yang sedang membawa nampan berisi satu set cheeseburger dan soft ice cream serve sambil berjalan ke arah mereka dari kasir. “you're an idiot!”

“what kind of conclusion,” sunwoo menjawab, lalu mengikuti arah pandang hyunjoon tadi, dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh _lagi._

“see! you're an idiot!” ulang hyunjoon lagi, lalu menggeleng.

“ada apa?” lalu haknyeon bertanya dengan nada dan wajah inosennya, _yang sumpah lucu banget,_ kemudian sunwoo langsung buru-buru memalingkan wajah dan berdehem.

hyunjoon berdecak. “tau nih, sunwoo main rahasia-rahasiaan,”

“rahasia apaan? tell me!” kata haknyeon setelah duduk di samping sunwoo dan menyimpan nampannya di meja.

“aneh lu berdua kayak anak sd,” gerutu sunwoo sambil membuka bungkusan burgernya. “buruan makan, aren't you guys hungry?”

kalau ditanya kenapa mereka makan bertiga, dan kenapa ada hyunjoon, justru yang harusnya dipertanyakan adalah _kenapa ada haknyeon._ seperti biasa, hyunjoon dan sunwoo makan siang dulu sebelum latihan (tadi waktu istirahat tidak keburu). sementara itu haknyeon mencari-cari alasan biar bisa ikut makan bareng mereka—dan kali ini alasannya cukup logis, yaitu mau belajar gitar di ruang musik habis mereka latihan, dan hyunjoon harus mau ditempeli haknyeon karena mereka teman sekelas (nggak nyambung).

dan sunwoo, sambil makan pun, masih saja curi-curi pandang ke arah sahabatnya. hyunjoon yang duduk di depan mereka rasanya mau muntah dan pulang, biarkan saja mereka berdua.

semua anggota band sudah pulang, tinggal sisa haknyeon dan sunwoo yang masih akan melanjutkan latihan _just the way you are._ sebenarnya sampai 5 menit yang lalu mereka masih ditemani jacob karena kevin pulang duluan (harusnya mereka pulang bareng, tapi kevin kelupaan).

“don't forget to lock the room before you leave, lovebirds!” seru kakak kelas mereka itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

“we're not lovebirds!” jawab mereka berdua kompak, lalu kembali fokus pada pembelajaran gitar.

jadi sekarang haknyeon duduk di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan dan mulai memetik gitar, ia sudah hafal garis besarnya tapi masih agak ragu. sementara itu sunwoo di depannya duduk di atas cajon, sambil mempernatikan sahabatnya itu bermain.

“so,” sunwoo membuka suara, lalu sahabatnya itu berhenti bermain. “you only need to sing the chorus part? not the whole song?”

“yeah, i've told you tadi pas makan, kan. and i already memorized most of them,” jawab haknyeon. “aku kira kamu bakal marahin aku,” lanjutnya jujur.

“why would i?”

“karena aku mainnya masih ragu-ragu?”

lalu sunwoo bangkit dari cajon yang didudukinya, lalu duduk di sofa, di sebelah haknyeon. “belah mana yang masih ragu-ragu?”

nafas haknyeon tercekat. “a-all of them...”

“i'll help you,” setelah itu badannya mendekat, kedua tangannya membimbing kedua tangan haknyeon pada gitar. dan sumpah, haknyeon merasa seperti sedang _dipeluk._

sekujur tubuh haknyeon lemas.

sunwoo menghela nafas pelan, karena kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak kalah lemas. “so, at this part...”

kemudian keduanya saling bertatapan. dengan jarak sedekat ini.

detik berikutnya, kedua bilah bibir mereka bertemu.

latihan gitar cukup sampai disini.

lalu, hari pengumpulan tugas musik.

jadi tugas yang dikumpulkan berformat video, semua siswa harus mengunggah video bermain alat musik sambil menyanyikan lagu yang dimainkan ke akun youtube masing-masing. haknyeon sudah rekaman tadi malam setelah sunwoo pulang dari rumahnya, file videonya sudah diunggah ke akun youtube miliknya, dan link video tersebut sudah dikirimkan ke gurunya.

“udah ngumpulin?” tanya sunwoo, hari ini tidak ada latihan band jadi mereka berdua bisa pulang lebih cepat. jarang-jarang jam segini mereka sudah berjalan ke halte bus.

“udah,” jawab haknyeon sambil membuang bungkusan kotak susu coklat ke tempat sampah.

“minta link youtubenya dong,”

haknyeon menggeleng. “nanti aja kalo udah di rumah,”

“kenapa? kan aku mau liat sekarang, lumayan bisa nemenin gabut di bus,”

“i said no, nanti kalo kamu udah nyampe rumah baru aku kasih linknya,”

sunwoo mendengus. “kok gitu, sih? padahal kalo kamu nggak ngasih sekarang aku mau nontonnya di rumah kamu aja,”

“NO!!!” kemudian seisi halte langsung menatap sinis mereka berdua. “nurut sama aku bisa nggak sih?”

sunwoo hanya manggut-manggut, dan tak lama bus mereka pun tiba di halte. karena hari ini mereka pulang lebih cepat, kondisi bus pun cukup sepi sehingga mereka tidak perlu berdiri berdesak-desakan seperti biasanya.

“jangan lupa kasih aku link!”

hari ini haknyeon sengaja mengantarkan sunwoo duluan ke rumahnya. biasanya mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan, tapi kali ini haknyeon memastikan kalau sunwoo tidak membuntuti ke rumahnya.

“iya ah bawel,” jawab haknyeon, lalu berlalu. “masuk, gih. aku duluan!”

setelah sunwoo dipastikan masuk ke rumahnya dan haknyeon pun tiba di rumahnya sendiri, ada pesan masuk di ponsel sunwoo.

> _haknyeon sent a link._
> 
> bukanya kalo lagi sendirian aja!!

sudut bibir sunwoo naik. kemudian ia memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup dan terkunci rapat, lalu memasang airpod pada kedua telinganya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menekan tombol play.

_“halo, halo... tes tes... satu dua tiga... ini udah ngerekam, kan?”_

sunwoo sudah tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. bahkan melakukan tugas serius seperti ini pun sahabatnya itu terlihat menggemaskan.

_“selamat siang... eh, malam... ini saya ngerekamnya malam-malam... jadinya selamat malam...”_

lalu sunwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. bisa-bisanya haknyeon ngelawak disaat serius seperti ini?!

_“perkenalkan, nama saya ju haknyeon, saya dari kelas sebelas... kali ini saya akan menyanyikan lagu bruno mars yang berjudul just the way you are dengan menggunakan gitar akustik... sebelumnya saya mau menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya saya pianis, dan baru kali ini mencoba bermain gitar... jadi saya minta maaf kalau banyak kekurangan...”_

setelah itu haknyeon yang di video langsung berancang-ancang untuk memainkan gitar sunwoo yang dipinjamnya, lalu berdehem sebelum memetik gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_“when i see your face_ _there's not a thing that i would change_ _cause you're amazing_ _just the way you are_ _and when you smile_ _the whole world stops and stares for awhile_ _cause you're amazing_ _just the way you are, yeah..._ “

dan ketika sunwoo berpikir bahwa video itu berhenti sampai disana, ia salah. setelah selesai bernyanyi, haknyeon yang di video langsung berdehem, lalu membenarkan posisinya.

_“kim sunwoo,”_ mata yang dipanggil seketika terbelalak mendengarnya, _“although i'm too shy to say this to you in person... i want you to know that... i like you,”_

lalu sunwoo jatuh dari kursi.

_“ADUH LUPA BANGET INI KAN BUAT TUGAS YA... yaudah deh pak maaf ya pak jangan ditonton sampe abis videonya pak udah sampe sini aja jangan dilanjutin, ini saya mau confess ke temen saya dulu ya pak...”_

sunwoo masih terduduk lemas di lantai, tapi sudut bibirnya naik lagi.

_“aku tau kamu tau kalo aku suka sama kamu, selama ini aku emang mau ngomong tapi aku tahan-tahan. tapi aku serius, beneran suka sama kamu, sunwoo... makasih selama ini selalu ada buat aku, selalu mau bantuin aku meskipun aku ngeselin, selalu— udah ah aku malu, huweee...”_

videonya berhenti sampai disitu.

yang selanjutnya sunwoo lakukan adalah melepas airpodsnya, lalu segera buru-buru berlari ke rumah haknyeon. begitu sampai, pintu rumahnya diketuk kencang, hampir digedor malah. kemudian orang yang diharapkannya muncul dari balik pintu.

“u-udah nonton videonya?”

sunwoo tidak langsung menjawab. yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah langsung merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil, kemudian ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya buka suara, “aku juga suka sama kamu, haknyeon. suka banget,”

lalu haknyeon membalas pelukannya. “maaf aku gak berani ngomong langsung, tapi aku suka—nggak, sayang banget sama kamu, sunwoo,”

“wah, gila,” sunwoo melepas pelukannya, lalu kedua bahu haknyeon dicengkram. “gila banget karena selama ini aku juga nahan-nahan, tapi plis, ju haknyeon... would you be my boyfriend?”

“aku bego banget kalau nolak.”

keesokan harinya, video haknyeon sudah tersebar ke satu sekolah. jadi, sebelum satu sekolah ngomong yang tidak-tidak tentang haknyeon, sunwoo langsung mengunggah foto mereka di instagram. dan semua pun memberi selamat kepada mereka berdua.

**Author's Note:**

> iya ini repost dari writeas aku dari twitter yang lain... kalo tau akunnya atau pernah baca sssst aja ya ehehehe,,, jangan lupa komen kalau suka yaa!!


End file.
